


He never asked me once about the wrong I did

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sex Toys, Sub Bucky Barnes, soft dom steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: "You're late," Steve comments as he pulls away, and Bucky reels him back in to bury his face in Steve's neck. Steve smells like acrylics, but underneath that is the scent of skin, and Bucky breathes in deeply."Shit day," Bucky mumbles in reply. Steve coos in sympathy and adjusts his grip on Bucky, picking him up and starting to carry him into the bathroom."What can I do?" Steve asks gently. He sets Bucky on the counter in the bathroom, and Bucky wraps his legs around Steve's hips and pulls him back in. Steve goes easily, running a hand through Bucky's dirty hair comfortingly."Make me feel better?" Bucky asks. His voice is a bit meek, and it doesn't take long for Steve to figure out what he means.--Day 24 - BDSM/rough sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	He never asked me once about the wrong I did

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK yeah non-sexual intimacy and soft BDSM
> 
> This may be BDSM, but it is definitely not rough. There’s not even any sex, but I really enjoyed writing it - I’ve never written this dynamic to such an extent, and I’m pretty proud of how it turned out.
> 
> Also thank you all so much for your comments on these fics. It's really hard to stay motivated and get them all out but the comments and kudos just make my day. My praise kink is getting a bit out of hand tbh and I am living for it

Bucky's almost at the end of his leash. His day has been one bad situation after another; Sam didn't show up because he'd come down with mono, so Bucky had to storm an AIM base with a fucking military op team. One of them had fucked up, as they always do, and had gone and killed the lead scientist, who'd had some priceless information that couldn't be found anywhere else, and Bucky had gotten the blame for it. He'd had to stay at SHIELD headquarters to debrief, which had ended up taking _five hours_ , and it's almost eight when Bucky finally stumbles through the front door of his and Steve's apartment, dead on his feet and feeling like crying. Steve's nowhere to be seen, but Bucky does spot what looks like a pot roast, sitting on the stovetop. Knowing that Steve had prepared dinner for him - his _favourite_ , no less - and Bucky hadn't been there is enough, and Bucky collapses on the couch, still in his dirty uniform. 

Steve comes skidding out of his studio, his beard streaked through with blue paint and a wet paintbrush tucked behind his ear. Bucky doesn't even have time to comment on his appearance before Steve's gathering Bucky up in his arms and kissing him, hard. 

"You're late," Steve comments as he pulls away, and Bucky reels him back in to bury his face in Steve's neck. Steve smells like acrylics, but underneath that is the scent of skin, and Bucky breathes in deeply.

"Shit day," Bucky mumbles in reply. Steve coos in sympathy and adjusts his grip on Bucky, picking him up and starting to carry him into the bathroom.

"What can I do?" Steve asks gently. He sets Bucky on the counter in the bathroom, and Bucky wraps his legs around Steve's hips and pulls him back in. Steve goes easily, running a hand through Bucky's dirty hair comfortingly.

"Make me feel better?" Bucky asks. His voice is a bit meek, and it doesn't take long for Steve to figure out what he means.

"You wanna play, baby?" Steve murmurs. He tilts Bucky's chin up to look him in the eyes, and Bucky melts under that gaze. Steve knows just how to make him get out of his head, how to make Bucky fall under so beautifully, and Bucky doesn't want anything more than that.

"Please, Steve," Bucky whispers. Steve's gaze gentles and he leans down to press the lightest of kisses against Bucky's lips. Bucky can't stop the whimper that escapes his lips, and Steve obviously hears it from the way his mouth curls up into a smile.

"I'm going to give you a few tasks," Steve says, and Bucky already feels himself going under. "You're going to undress and wash yourself. Wash your hair, use some of that nice body wash you're always saving for special occasions, clean yourself out. Then you're going to dry yourself and come into the bedroom. How does that sound?"

Bucky nods, his eyes already half-lidded. His head's slowly filling with cotton balls, and it's hard to shape his mouth to get out the words, "Yes, Steve." 

"Talking's already hard?" Steve asks, and Bucky nods, closing his eyes. He feels Steve's hand cup his cheek, and he leans into it, turning his head slightly to kiss Steve's palm. "So sweet for me. I'll be in the bedroom." He gives Bucky one last kiss before he's backing away, closing the bathroom door quietly behind him. Bucky jerks his eyes open and tries to shake the fog from his mind, but ultimately gives up - it feels good, having no thoughts other than what Steve's told him to do.

Bucky undresses slowly, wincing as the tac suit catches on his skin, and steps into the shower, sighing gratefully when he feels the hot water against his skin. He groggily goes through the motions of washing his hair, giving it an extra shampoo as he goes, then reaches for his special body wash. As Steve said, he rarely uses it, but it always leaves his skin soft and smooth and smelling of peaches, so Bucky lathers himself with it. He uses his metal hand to clean himself out, wincing slightly at the pull on his rim, but when he steps out of the shower he feels scrubbed clean. As he dries himself, Bucky wonders whether he should wrap a towel around his waist when he goes into the bedroom or stay naked. Steve had never specified, but in the end, Bucky decides to leave the towel in the bathroom. He places the towel on its rack and pads out of the bathroom, towards the bedroom.

Steve's already there when Bucky arrives, sitting on the foot of the bed with several objects sitting next to him. Bucky knows better than to look, and instead walks over and kneels at Steve's feet, resting his cheek on Steve's denim-clad thigh.

"There he is," Steve says softly, and a hand runs gently through Bucky's damp hair. Bucky sighs happily and leans into it, letting Steve play with the dark strands as Bucky mouths sleepily at the denim underneath him. "Safeword, Buck?"

"Brooklyn," Bucky answers, and gets an approving pat on the cheek. 

"Okay, honey." Steve's voice had changed, now, and Bucky shivers with anticipation. "I got a bunch of fun toys for us tonight. I don't wanna push you, I just wanna get you feeling good, okay?"

"Okay," Bucky agrees.

"You wanna choose what goes on first, or should I?"

Bucky raises his head, then, looking over at the objects sitting on the bed next to Steve. His eyes immediately catch on his collar - it's a gorgeous thing, cured black leather with a little silver ring at the front, with a matching leash.

"Can I have my collar?" Bucky asks, looking away from the pile and up into Steve's eyes. Steve has a fond look in his eyes, and he nods, leaning down to kiss Bucky's cheek.

"Of course, baby. Here, sit up beside me." Steve pats the bed, and Bucky reluctantly untangles his legs and sits on the bed next to Steve. The toys are on Steve's other side, and with the way Steve's body is angled, Bucky can't see them. 

Steve turns around and picks up the collar, and the way it looks in his hands makes Bucky's blood run hot. Bucky reaches up to gather his hair in his fist, and Steve reaches around his neck to fasten the collar, the clasp making a loud click as it's locked. Bucky's eyes flutter closed, the feeling of the soft leather around his neck making him feel floaty, and he would have tipped over if it wasn't for Steve reaching out to catch him.

"God, so sweet already," Steve marvels, cupping Bucky's cheek in one hand. "You gotta stay with me just for a bit longer, Buck. Gotta get you all dressed up before you can drift away."

With some difficulty, Bucky opens his eyes and is rewarded with one of Steve's smiles.

"You able to talk, Buck?" Steve asks. Bucky thinks about that for a second - his tongue is thick and heavy in his mouth, his jaw lax, and even thinking about opening his mouth makes him feel exhausted, so he shakes his head. "Okay, honey. Lie down for me - spread those legs."

Bucky does as he's told, his movements slow and languid like he's moving through water. He lies down on his back and spreads his legs obediently, and Steve coos, running his hands up Bucky's thighs. Steve rifles around in the pile next to him before emerging with the small pink velvet bag that holds Bucky's cock cage and Bucky lets his head fall back, his eyes closing as a smile stretches across his lips. There's the sound of a cap being popped open, before Steve's hand is closing around Bucky's mostly-soft cock. Bucky lets out a gasp, his eyes snapping open, but all Steve does is lock the ring around Bucky's cock, behind his balls. Then comes the cage itself, cool metal made cooler with lube sliding around his cock, then the lock looping through the two pieces and locking them together. 

"So pretty," Steve murmurs, running a hand down the underside of the cage. Bucky can't feel it, but he shivers anyway. "Knees to your chest, baby."

Bucky wraps his arms around his thighs and pulls them up, his knees pressed against his chest. There's the sound of the lube being opened again, before one of Steve's fingers is sliding into Bucky's hole. It feels nice, and Bucky sighs happily as Steve slowly massages his walls, getting him to loosen up. Steve doesn't take his time with it, and it's not long before he's adding another, his movements calculated and methodical. Soon Bucky feels the cold press of a plug against his rim, much bigger than Steve's two fingers. He moans quietly as it presses in, his rim fluttering around the widest part before it's sliding in that last inch or so, resting comfortably against his prostate. Steve gives the flat base of the plug a little tap, and he chuckles when Bucky jerks.

"Just a bit longer, Buck," Steve whispers. "Sit back up, facing me."

When Bucky does as he's told, he sees Steve holding silver nipple clamps, a thin chain connecting them. He unconsciously pushes his chest out, his cock twitching in its cage, and Steve's eyes rove over his chest hungrily. Without giving Bucky any warning Steve is leaning in and sucking one of Bucky's nipples into his mouth, the sudden stimulation making Bucky cry out and arch his back, trying to get his nipple pushed further into Steve's mouth. Steve hums and rests his hands on Bucky's hips, switching nipples to suck on the other one, the saliva making the abandoned nipple seem cold and vulnerable. Steve pulls away with one last kiss to Bucky's nipple, his eyes a lot darker than before.

"Couldn't help myself," Steve says, his voice rough. "Prettiest tits I've ever seen, honey." 

He clips the clamps into place, and the pinch is almost worse than normal, making Bucky moan in pain and automatically reach up, but Steve bats his hands away.

"Knew I was forgetting something," Steve murmurs, standing up abruptly. "Stay there, baby."

He walks over to the walk-in closet on the far end of the room, and Bucky's eyes follow him helplessly. To anyone who glances over at the closet, it looks normal, but when opened it holds all their toys - on the walls hang paddles, a flogger, and a couple of different collars and leashes. There's even a Sybian, bought a few weeks back that Bucky's only sat on twice, but each time makes him sob and scream. Steve reaches down and grabs a pair of cuffs that match Bucky's leash and collar, and he turns them over in his hands as he walks back to the bed. Bucky silently holds out his wrists, and Steve gives him a little kiss before strapping the cuffs on, binding them together with another small, silver chain. Bucky doesn't even realise he's closed his eyes until Steve brushes a kiss against each of Bucky's eyelids, then there's the click of the leash fastening to the collar.

"Come on, honey," Steve says, giving the leash a little tug. 

Bucky goes willingly, if a little clumsily - playing always makes him less coordinated, and he stumbles after Steve, into the living room. Steve's already got a setup on the couch; the coffee table's been pulled over for easy access, and there's a fruit and sweets platter sitting on top beside a jug of water. Steve sits down on the couch and grabs a cushion from next to him, placing it on the floor between his legs and pointing. Bucky almost collapses onto the cushion, folding his legs neatly underneath him and resting his cheek on Steve's thigh. Steve's hard in his jeans, but Bucky doesn't feel the need to press his mouth against the bulge in the denim - it's not that kind of scene today.

"What should we watch tonight, Buck?" Steve asks, picking up the remote and turning on the television. Bucky doesn't respond - he knows Steve meant it as rhetorical, and besides, he's not entirely sure if his voice would work. Steve ends up flicking to the Discovery Channel, where there's a documentary about Yellowstone playing. Bucky shifts on his cushion until he can face the television, his head still on Steve's thigh, and he gets fingers running through his hair as a response.

Bucky doesn't watch the documentary; instead, he closes his eyes and lets himself drift. He feels so good - the clamps and plug have both warmed up to his body temperature, and the cuffs and collar are a comforting weight around his wrists and neck. Every time he shifts, the plug presses against his prostate, which causes his cock to twitch and try to escape its confines, so Bucky tries to keep as still as possible. Steve's thigh is so comfortable under his cheek, the warmth of his body managing to be felt even through the denim of his jeans. He doesn't know how much time passes before Steve's fingers are on his cheek and he's opening his eyes.

"Sit up for me?" Steve murmurs. 

Bucky slowly sits up, resting his back against the couch and leaning his head back until it's resting against Steve's stomach. Steve reaches over for the food platter, bringing it closer towards them. He picks up a chocolate-covered strawberry and holds it to Bucky's lips, and Bucky opens his mouth, letting Steve place the strawberry on his tongue.

"Chew," Steve says, and Bucky closes his mouth around the strawberry, chewing slowly. The flavours burst across his tongue, rich chocolate paired with the fresh sweetness of the strawberry. He moans softly at the taste, savouring the flavours before finally swallowing. Steve kisses the top of Bucky's head in approval and reaches for the platter again, this time picking up a small, purple meringue. It falls to pieces on Bucky's tongue, and his eyes flutter shut in ecstasy.

Steve continues to feed him little, bite-sized sweets - next comes a small lemon tart, then a cheesecake, then a handful of blueberries. Bucky falls further and further under, his mind drifting and body floating until nothing exists but Steve's legs bracketing his body, Steve's lips that press against the top of his head, Steve's fingers that feed him little treats, and the soft, lulling voice of the narrator of the documentary in the background.

Eventually, Bucky opens his eyes. The television's dark, and the platter of sweets empty. The water jug is half empty, too, and Bucky starts to feel a throbbing in his legs and neck. Steve's fingers are stroking through his hair, the soft timbre of his voice resonating through Bucky's body. Bucky whines quietly, and Steve's voice stops.

"Hey, sweetheart. You back with me?"

Bucky nods, pressing his face into Steve' thigh. There's a quiet chuckle from above him, then Steve's standing up and walking around Bucky, coming to kneel in front of him.

"You were out for a while." A hand cups Bucky's face, and Bucky leans into it, purring with happiness. "You ready to sleep?"

Bucky must nod, because Steve's then wrapping his arms around Bucky's body and lifting him up, cradling him close to his chest and walking through the dark apartment. The bedroom light's still on, and Steve rests Bucky on the bed, his head on the pillow. Steve first takes off Bucky's nipple clamps, and sensation rushes back so quickly Bucky hisses in pain. Steve leans down and kisses Bucky's nipples softly, his lips almost like a balm against the abused skin. Then he's unbuckling the cuffs and collar, placing them on the bedside table and rubbing his hands over the barely-there marks they left. Bucky lets his eyes slip shut at the gentle manhandling, and doesn't open them even when Steve's slipping the cock cage off and pulling the plug out. Steve must disappear for a bit - Bucky's not quite sure, but all the toys are gone from the bedside table and probably cleaned and put back in their places - and when Steve returns he plasters himself to Bucky's back, completely naked. His cock is still hard, but Bucky doesn't even have the energy to rut back against it. Steve must know this, since all he does is kiss the soft skin behind Bucky's ear and snuggle closer.

"Night, sweetheart," Steve whispers, and Bucky's eyes slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is just the definition of _soft_.
> 
> This is kind of a sequel to my day 20 fic too, so I'll just throw them into the same series. 
> 
> Also, should I write another fic in this series with Bucky riding the Sybian?
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
